


D is for Dance

by wayiiseelife



Series: ABC's Of Gallavich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Chicago, Dancing, Love, M/M, Random - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: D - Dance.





	D is for Dance

D is For Dance

Mickey growls, laughs a little bit as he watches his partner spin around the room. He lets out a little laugh, sipping on the beer that Ian grabbed out of the fridge for him when he first arrived home. 

Ian smiles, putting out a hand to Mickey. “Dance with me?” 

The three simple words leave the redhead's mouth. The three simple words pulled on Mickey’s heartstrings. All he wanted to do was make this boy happy, make this boy smile and protect him from all the evil in the world. Even if sometimes the evil was him.

The song, Mickey didn’t know, but he could guess it was something pop and mainstream.

He guess - whatever made his boy happy.

A little smile copied the love of his life and he drops the bottle of beer on the table and grabs Ian’s hand. A small threat comes from his lips, “If you tell anyone about this, I will deny it.”

Ian rolls his eyes, because he knows the words out of his boyfriend’s mouth are not threats anymore but just simple words. “Yeah, yeah. I won’t tell anyone that you were dancing with me to One Direction. Just put your hand around me.” The word promise was unspoken but they both knew it was there. 

The black hair man puts a hand around the red head and slowly dances to a One Direction love song.


End file.
